Vale Creek PD
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Officer Blake Belladonna has had a shaking career, after her job was in trouble, she got transferred to Vale Creek, a neat little town, a town that might be more her speed, even if she doesn't want to admit it.


Blake Belladonna sighed, the bus she was on just entered Vale Creek, and she already missed her old precinct.

After she and her (now ex) boyfriend had an argument, her partner requested to be transferred.

Now wait, if her partner requested to be transferred, then why was Blake the one headed to a new town?

Well, it's simple, all of Blake's partners transferred, every single one, so the boss finally wised up, and kicked her off the force.

After a week of scratching and his house door, and another week of scratching at the walls in the cell they locked her in, he gave in and rehired her, then shipped her out.

So, that brings us back to the present, where Blake just got off the bus.

After leaving the building, she stood by the curb, holding a duffle bag.

Blake didn't wait long before a patrol car pulled up, on its side was V.C.P.D. in bold.

And in the driver's seat a hot blond dressed in a police uniform grinned at her, through his lowered window, and asked. "You the transfer?"

"Yeah, Blake Belladonna, pleased to meet you." Blake said, then as she walked around the car to the passenger door she thought: _'Maybe this won't be too bad.'_

When Blake got in the car, the driver introduced himself. "Sun Wukong." Then he started driving off. "Welcome to Vale Creek, things can get a little hectic here, but we're all a big family. By the way, you shouldn't trust anybody."

"How can you be a family if you don't trust anyone." Blake asked as she took in the streets.

Sun turned and stared at Blake. "Oh, no, _you_ shouldn't trust anybody, everyone else already knows everything about everyone, you're a stranger." Sun kept his eyes on Blake for a good minute before the sounds of a motorcycle could be heard.

Then Sun sped up. "Darn, I'm running out of time."

"What."

"Listen, just don't trust anyone, okay?" Sun went faster and started checking the mirrors.

"Uh, Okay." Blake said as she also checked the mirrors. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing really." Sun said nonchalantly, even as he went past the speed limit and made frantic turns.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing!?" Blake asked as Sun kept turning at high-speed, flinging her body around in her seat.

"Nothing!" Sun shouted. "This is just how I drive!"

The sound of the engine was loud, but the sound of another engine could also be heard.

Blake turned around and saw a yellow and black motorcycle on their tail.

The Biker was a blonde woman, without a helmet, with one hand steering the bike, and the other aiming a shotgun at them.

Blake went wide eyed at the sight, before she ducked behind her seat, and right after, the shotgun fired.

"Fuck!" Sun shouted as the car got hit.

"What's going on!?" Blake screamed as Sun kept driving wildly in a fruitless attempt to shake the Biker.

"Take the wheel!" Sun shouted, as he pulled a pistol out and put his upper body out the window. "Hey! Bumblebee! Take this!" Sun shouted as he shot at the Biker.

Blake scrambled for the wheel and kept her head low, she wasn't even looking at the road.

Then the Biker got a lucky break, and she hit a tire, Blake can't exactly say how she hit a tire on account that she didn't see the shoot out.

But regardless, a tire was hit, the car went out of control, and it crashed into a fire hydrant where it stopped.

The Biker parked across the car, Sun scrambled out the window, but didn't get far before the Biker shot him.

Fortunately, the Biker didn't shoot him with her shotgun, but instead with a stun gun.

The Biker walked closer to the convulsing body of Sun, and Blake got a better view of her outfit.

She was a bright blonde with long bouncy hair, and lilac eyes, she was wearing a black jacket and had tan pants, she also had a belt with an assortment of tools to take someone down.

As the Biker, now the Blonde, reached Sun, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him, as he stopped shaking.

"Wukong, how many times do I gotta tell you not to take my ride?" The Blonde asked.

"Darn, I almost got away with it, too." Sun mumbled to himself aloud.

"What?" Blake couldn't help but let the word escape her as she peered out the crashed car, the hydrant spraying water all around her.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you got a new accomplice, what Vasilias left you again?" The Blonde asked as she produced another pair of handcuffs from her belt.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, and I don't have a clue as to what's happening." Blake still couldn't stop her mouth, but hey, she wasn't complaining, her brain certainty wasn't helping.

"Blake Belladonna, huh, I'm supposed to get a new partner with the same name." The Blonde said, as she grabbed the collar of Blake's shirt and dragged her out of the car, the Blonde spent a few seconds looking at Blake. "Whoa, you even look the same." Then she threw Blake against the car and cuffed her. "I'll introduced you to her when she gets here."

Blake was tossed again, but this time to the pavement, next to Sun, where again her mouth moved by itself, but the glare was by her own effort. "Explain." She demanded.

Sun looked sheepish. "Remember when I said you shouldn't trust anyone, I was included." Then he smiled. "I'm just a car thief who overheard your arrival." He turned to the Blonde who just pulled a badge from inside the car. "She's your partner, Yang Xiao-Long." He said as Yang clipped on her badge.

Blake looked at Sun with a blank expression for a minute.

"Hey, you oka- OW! ARE YOU BITING ME!?" Sun screamed as Blake bit him.


End file.
